Yuumalady (Koro-sensei's part)
by nadezhda rein
Summary: "Aku ini manusia biasa," tulis Isogai. #haripucuksedunia


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Yuumalady (Koro-sensei's part)**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

ISOGAI Yuuma itu manusia.

Ya, semua orang juga sudah tahu, Isogai Yuuma itu hanya sosok manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan dan juga kelebihan. Ia bukan superman yang bisa menguasai segalanya. Permasalahan ekonomi dan tubuhnya masih remaja, tentu, ia juga memiliki kekurangan yang bisa dijamah oleh netra. Kalau mungkin, pasti deretan kekurangannya bisa ditulis banyak lantaran kelebihannya.

Bukan maksud merendah, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tidak selamanya Isogai adalah orang yang kuat.

 **Aku ini manusia**.

Isogai menulis di kertas polos. Kanjinya rapi dan mudah dibaca. Lantas ditunjukan pada gurita kuning di hadapannya.

 **Aku memiliki kekurangan.**

Koro-sensei, wali kelas Isogai, hanya membaca tanpa banyak komentar.

Bukan tidak peduli. Hanya saja, ada secercah rasa bersalah kala ketika melihat Isogai memilih tidak berbicara dan menulis di atas kertas. Terutama ketika Koro-sensei melihat bola mata merkuri Isogai Yuuma seperti menyiratkan arti sesuatu—rasa sedih, marah, dan lelah; tidak ada satupun yang dominan.

Ya, Koro-sensei tahu ini salahnya.

Dan dia bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua.

Ada jeda sejenak. Isogai menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk tegar, meski rasa sakit telah menyebar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Lantas ia menyibak halaman notes, menulis sesuatu yang baru, lalu diberikan langsung pada gurita kuning sebagai pelaku dari kejadian yang telah ia alami.

Dia harus mengatakannya; bahwa ia sudah lelah dengan perlakuan Koro-sensei.

 **Sekali lagi, jangan pernah ajak aku makan dua puluh mangkuk es krim untuk gratis es krim satu box dan dvd idol.**

"Nuruuuuuuu! Maafkan _senseeiii_!"

—hari ini, Isogai Yuuma tidak masuk sekolah karena radang tenggorokan setelah memakan es krim dua puluh mangkuk porsi jumbo kemarin malam.

.

-yuumalady-

.

Jujur saja, dari semua kemungkinan yang pernah ada, Isogai selalu bertanya-tanya; kenapa juga bisa seekor gurita menjadi wali kelasnya. Ah, kurang tepat; _bagaimana bisa seekor gurita mengaku akan menghancurkan bumi mau berkerja sebagai wali kelas?_

Bukannya Isogai tidak terima. Ia senang; apa lagi cara belajar Koro-sensei yang menurut Isogai sangat menyenangkan. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa sebuah _makhluk_ mengajari seorang manusia tanpa mempelajari bahwa manusia itu juga memiliki kekurangan—mana bisa seorang manusia makan dua puluh mangkuk es krim jumbo tanpa berakhir sakit tenggorokan?!

(Sejak tadi malam, mulut Isogai mengutuki Koro-sensei)

Dan di sini sekarang, Isogai Yuuma terbaring lemah di atas futon tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dokter telah menvonis Isogai penyakit radang tenggorokan. Ia tidak diperbolehkan—malah tidak bisa—berbicara untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Suaranya benar-benar sudah habis. Deman semalam dengan meriang di pagi hari sudah cukup membuat Isogai menderita sekarang.

Untung saja, kerja _part-time_ hari ini libur. Setidaknya, dirinya masih bisa mempertahankan rekor sebagai pegawai muda yang tidak pernah bolos dan izin. Tentu saja, rekor itu harus bertahan demi kenaikan gajinya.

" _Sensei_ benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Isogai-kun akan sakit..."

Suara berisik dan cempreng di samping membuat Isogai menahan emosi. Sabar, Isogai Yuuma. _Di samping itu adalah wali kelasmu_. Sikap sopan sebagai ketua kelas tetap dijunjung tinggi meski emosi sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Isogai mendesah pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pening, namun ia paksakan untuk membalas perkataan Koro-sensei dengan tulisan tentunya.

Dari sekian orang, kenapa harus Koro-sensei yang datang? Sungguh, Isogai masih ingat betul ketika Koro-sensei datang menjenguk Sugino ketika jatuh dari sepeda. Bukannya menyemangati anak itu agar tetap tenang selama proses penyembuhan, malah mengajak main _baseball_ dan berakhir cidera Sugino makin parah.

Guru yang pintar mengajar, terutama seekor gurita, memang tidak akan pernah menjamin menjadi suster atau dokter baik ketika seseorang sakit.

 **Aku baik-baik saja**. Meski daritadi sebenarnya Isogai sakit kepala dan meriang. Belum lagi batuk kering tak kunjung reda. **Aku ingin istirahat, sensei bisa pulang.**

—Isogai ingin mengusir halus gurita kuning ini. Dia tidak mau Koro-sensei membuat kekacauan setelah kemarin malam.

Tapi, bukan Koro-sensei namanya jika tidak bersikeras. "Tidak, S _ensei_ harus merawatmu!"

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Buru-buru Isogai menulis, tidak mau kejadian buruk akan terjadi. **Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja**.

Koro-sensei langsung menggeleng. Ia menunjukan senyuman terbaik dengan gigi seri yang terawat rapi. " _Sensei_ harus bertanggung jawab, makanya sensei akan merawat Isogai-kun yang sakit sekarang."

Lalu, Koro-sensei langsung menghilang seketika.

Isogai ingin berteriak, sungguh. _Tuhan, tolong jangan sampai kegilaan Koro-sensei menghancurkan rumahku. Cicilan kami belum lunas_.

.

-yuumalady-

.

Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Isogai tidak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain.

Ia terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidak peduli terkadang terasa lelah atau memang menguras air mata. Isogai tahu, ia tidak serta-merta membebankan nasib keluarga ini kepada ibunya yang tidak punya ijazah perguruan tinggi. Adik-adik Isogai juga masih kecil. Sebagai lelaki yang tertua, Isogai rela harus mengorbankan masa remajanya demi melihat keluarga Isogai bahagia.

Isogai juga tidak butuh bantuan atau tanggung jawab Koro-sensei...

Itu karena ia terbiasa mandiri. Ia tidak boleh sekenanya meminta bantuan pada orang lain.

 _Cling! cling! cling!_

 _Praangg!_

 _Brukk!_

Mulutnya mengangga. Isogai berusaha menahan emosi. _Tentu saja aku tidak butuh bantuan Koro-sensei, dia menghancurkan rumahku!_ Isogai ingin berteriak sekarang, tapi malah berakhir terbatuk-batuk. Bahkan, seorang Akabane Karma yang sangat jahil dan tidak pernah ikhlas membantu orang—tidak akan pernah menghancurkan rumah Isogai. Anak merah itu hanya teh buatan Isogai dengan wasabi, itu saja. Tidak pernah sampai menghancurkan rumah.

Tapi, tolong, kecerobohan itu jangan sampai menghancurkan rumahnya.

Isogai menggerang frustasi.

Ah, coba saja kalau tubuh Isogai sehat. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Koro-sensei datang, dengan senampan sup hangat di tentakel-tentakelnya. Oh, jadi tadi Koro-sensei menggunakan dapur untuk membuat sup hangat. Isogai tidak tahu harus tersenyum senang karena Koro-sensei membuatkan makan siang kali ini atau tersenyum miris mengingat dapurnya entah masih berbentuk atau tidak.

" _Sensei_ buatkan sup hangat untukmu!" katanya dengan kegirangan. " _Sensei_ dengar kalau sup hangat sangat baik untuk radang tenggorokan."

Mangkuk berisi seporsi sup hangat penuh disuguhkan di hadapannya. Uap panas mengepul di sekitar sup. Aroma kaldu ayam dengan campuran sayuran bergizi terlihat menggoda siapa pun untuk menyicipinya saja—termasuk Isogai yang sejak tadi siang belum makan lantaran adiknya belum pulang membawa makanan dan dia tidak sanggup untuk masak.

Kepala Isoga mendongak. Koro-sensei tersenyum lebar seolah menunggu respon Isogai.

Lalu, Isogai menulis sesuatu di kertasnya lagi; **kau tidak memasak tisu kan?**

Ah, seperti inikah respon kebaikan Koro-sensei; ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum kasihan atau miris. Tapi, Koro-sensei adalah gurita tegar. "Nuruu! Tentu saja _Sensei_ tidak masak tisu untuk orang sakit."

Isogai kembali membalas, dengan cepat dan penuh penekanan setiap tulisan. **Tapi kau pernah memasak tisu goreng, mana tisu gratis lagi.**

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak!"

Dibalas lagi; **seminggu lalu Karma muntah karena mengambil bekalmu, Sensei. Isinya sup tisu dan tisu goreng**. Isogai menyibakkan halaman selanjutnya, menulis kembali. **Aku kerepotan mengurusi Karma muntah. Dan aku tidak mau muntah gara-gara masak tisu buatanmu.**

O-oh, jadi kemarin Karma-kun yang mencuri bekal Koro-sensei di tanggal tua. Sepertinya nanti sepulang dari rumah Isogai, ia akan membuat perhitungan pada anak itu.

Koro-sensei mendesah pelan, tentakelnya mengelus pelan rambut Isogai. Demannya sudah turun, tapi tetap saja keringat dinginnya terlalu banyak. " _Sensei_ jamin semua makanan yang ada di sini sehat semua." Isogai melirik, agak curiga. "Nuruuu! _Sensei_ tidak menyentuh kulkas dan lemari penyimpana—semua makanan ini _Sensei_ modal!"

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Isogai mengambil sendok dan mencelupkan ke dalam sup. Mengaduk pelan, dan mengamati kaldu bening yang beraroma gurih itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Hanya sayuran yang dipotong sempurna untuk orang sakit dan beberapa potong ayam dadu yang terlihat menggoda.

Lalu, Isogai menyeruput pelan kuah hangat itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Isogai tersenyum, ia menulis kembali. **Setidaknya, aku tahu Koro-sensei bisa memasak dengan normal.** Entah itu termasuk memuji atau hanya membeberkan suatu fakta.

Koro-sensei terkekeh pelan, lagi-lagi tentakelnya mengelus kepala Isogai. "Makan yang banyak." Sesekali mengacak rambut Isogai. "Nanti biar cepat sembuh."

Notes diberikan lagi. **Jika sudah sembuh, aku tidak mau mendengar lagi ada anak sakit tenggorokan karena ulahmu,** ** _Sensei_**.

"Nuruu, _Sensei_ sangat menyesal."

Isogai terkikik geli melihat Koro-sensei yang pundung di hadapannya. Raut wajah menyesal Koro-sensei adalah penghibur sendiri bagi Isogai Yuuma.

Lalu, Isogai menikmati kembali supnya sembari bercengkrama dengan Koro-sensei, meski hanya bermodal dengan notes sangat tidak efektif sekali.

Lagi pula, kapan lagi bisa dirawat Koro-sensei dengan normal.

.

- **end-**

.


End file.
